shopaholicgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shopaholic: Beach Models
Shopaholic: Beach Models is a new game that was released in June 2014. You can choose from three characters to be your avatar, but you can change your avatar if you want, just like in the previous games. Starting the Game After you've chosen one of the avatars, you fill in the name, age and star sign of your avatar. There is a short tutorial that you can skip if you want. In the tutorial you buy a floral dress at Rosette in Beach Village. You then go to your home, put it on, then go to the event. After that, the tutorial is over and you can buy clothes at Beach Village or go and work at the Ice Cream Truck. Earning Cash There are a few ways to earn money. You can work at the Ice Cream Truck. You can earn from $0 to $40 depending on if you got the order correct. You get $10 for each little station and they are 4 stations. The glass station where you pick a glass cup or a glass ice cream bowl. The drink or ice cream station which depends on what the order says, so if you click on the glass cup, you can only pour the drink in it, and if you click the ice cream bowl, you can only put ice cream in it. The drinks options are Citrus, either Golden apple or Orange, either Tomato or a different Orange, Blueberry, Strawberry and Mixed Berries. The ice cream options are Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, something that looks like Mint and some Yellow ice cream. The fruit toppings are Strawberry, Kiwi, Cherry, Mint leaves and there are two different Oranges. And lastly, the little decoration things are a Mini Umbrella, a Star Wand, a Kiss Lips flag, a USA flag, a Polka dot flag, a swirly Straw, a Stripe stick and a dipped Chocolate stick. You can only serve ten orders a day. You can also click on the billboards for some cash. You can get about $20 and there are about 8 games, so you will earn $160, which you can do everyday. You can save cash by going to the sales. The Map When you start the game, you start at Beach Village. That's you first shopping location. Then at level 3, you unlock Starshine Coast and Palm Avenue is the final shopping location which you unlock at Level 5. In Beach village, you can go to Skin Candy where you get your makeup done, Beach Basics where there's mostly swimsuits, T-Shirt Shop where you can make your own t-shirt, Rainbow Surf which mostly has shirts, shorts and sunglasses, Beachside Bride which has wedding dresses, Oceanic Naturals which you need to unlock and Rosette that has accessories and a few dresses. Then at Starshine Coast, there's a Fashion Slot Machine, Octopus Salon, Shimmering Cabana, Stylish Summer, Pearl of Atlantis, Sailor Styles and Mermaid Chic.Then there's Palm Avenue which has the Daily Wheel Of Fashion, Shoe Show which only sells shoes, CowABoom which has western clothes, Barefoot Bohemian which has bohemian clothes, Party Queen which has party or ball kinda clothes, Retro Ruffles that has kinda retro clothes and lastly, there is Bikini Boutique. Shopping Events In the game, there are 2 shopping events. # Sale! 50% off! is when every item in a specific shop (except for the ones that are sold out) are sold for half the price. # Limited stock! is when you can buy all the items that are sold out in a specific shop. Dress Codes In the game, there are 26 different dress codes excluding color, which you can find in the Directory. # Floral # Black Tie # Botanical # City Casual # Simple # Candy # Girly # Elegant # Princess # Romantic # Tribal # Gothic # Bejeweled # Bohemian # Animal Print # Pop Art # Greek Goddess # Cowgirl # Pearly # Vacay Style # Swimsuit # Safari # Beachy # Sporty # Naval Academy # Oceanic Shops Beach Village *Skin Candy Dress Codes: Romantic, Greek Goddess, Girly, Bohemian, Gothic, Bejeweled, Botanical, Vacay Style, Tribal, Animal Print, City Casual, Oceanic, Floral, Pearly, Princess, and Black Tie. Total # of Items: 66, Total Price of Items: 972 Pink Stars, Average Price of an Item: 15 Pink Stars Beach Basics Dress Codes: Swimsuit, Beachy, Elegant, Sporty, and Black Tie. Total # of Items: 15, Total Price of Items: $1025, Average Price of an Item: $73 Rainbow Surf Dress Codes: Candy, Sporty, Vacay Style, Beachy, Animal Print, and City Casual. Total # of Items: 12, Total Price of Items: $600, Average Price of an Item: $60 Beachside Bride Dress Codes: Floral, Swimsuit, Romantic, Girly, Beachy, Botanical, Elegant, Bejeweled, Simple, and Bohemian. Total # of Items: 12, Total Price of Items: $1295, Average Price of an Item: $130 Oceanside Naturals Dress Codes: Floral, Princess, Botanical, Safari, Elegant, Candy, and Animal Print. Total # of Items: 10, Total Price of Items: $760, Average Price of an Item: $95 Rosette Dress Codes: Floral, Romantic, Botanical, and Greek Goddess. Total # of Items: 12, Total Price of Items: $670, Average Price of an Item: $67 Starshine Coast Octopus Salon Dress Codes: Girly, Vacay Style, Oceanic, City Casual, Gothic, Safari, and Simple. Total # of Items: 11, Total Price of Items: $1480, Average Price of an Item: $164 Shimmer Cabana Dress Codes: Beachy, Simple, Black Tie, and Girly. Total # of Items: 8, Total Price of Items: $700, Average Price of an Item: $70 Stylish Summer Dress Codes: Vacay Style, Simple, Floral, City Casual, Girly, and Princess. Total # of Items: 12, Total Price of Items: $1345, Average Price of an Item: $122 Pearl of Atlantis Dress Codes: Princess, Bejeweled, Oceanic, Pearly, Girly, and Swimsuit. Total # of Items: 9, Total Price of Items: $1225, Average Price of an Item: $153 Sailor Styles Dress Codes: Girly, Naval Academy, Animal Print, Swimsuit, and Simple. Total # of Items: 14, Total Price of Items: $965, Average Price of an Item: $80 Mermaid Chic Dress Codes: Princess, Girly, Oceanic, Bejeweled, Simple, Oceanic, Pearly, and Black Tie. Total # of Items: 10, Total Price of Items: $1690, Average Price of an Item: $211 Palm Avenue Bikini Boutique Dress Codes: Swimsuit, Bohemian, Pop Art, and Candy. Total # of Items: 12, Total Price of Items: $1300, Average Price of an Item: $118 Shoe Show Dress Codes: Floral, Botanical, City Casual, Elegant, Candy, Girly, Vacay Style, and Sporty. Total # of Items: 10, Total Price of Items: $750, Average Price of an Item: $94 Cowaboom! Dress Codes: Swimsuit, Candy, Cowgirl, Vacay Style, Bohemian, Animal Print, and Girly. Total # of Items: 16, Total Price of Items: $1790, Average Price of an Item: $128 Barefoot Bohemian Dress Codes: Bohemian, Greek Goddess, Tribal, and Bejeweled. Total # of Items: 11, Total Price of Items: $1190, Average Price of an Item: $132 Party Queen Dress Codes: Black Tie, Floral, Elegant, Princess, Simple, and Girly. Total # of Items: 9, Total Price of Items: $2820, Average Price of an Item: $313 Retro Ruffles Dress Codes: City Casual, Candy, Simple, Vacay Style, Cowgirl, Girly, and Pop Art. Total # of Items: 16, Total Price of Items: $2060, Average Price of an Item: $147 jkguts.jpg gigyhjk;'.jpg bguyifuy.jpg 3-Combo.jpg huihgt.jpg 8y87yr.jpg dyujui.jpg jnify.jpg bkug.jpg ijovgtotrg.jpg 268854196.jpg 268854173.jpg 268814728.jpg 268854184.jpg 268854206.jpg 268854234.jpg 268854329.jpg 268854430.jpg 268854516.jpg 268854664.jpg ui7yi.jpg 268861015.jpg Category:Shopping Events